Navigation systems exist that assist a driver by providing a programmed map and programmed verbal directions. However, these navigation systems provide no interaction with a live person and may employ outdated programmed maps and verbal directions. In some systems, a driver may be assisted by a live person tracking the driver's location and providing verbal directions. In this system, however, the driver is not presented with a map and the live person may be relying on an outdated map or may not have the local knowledge to give the driver accurate directions.